Decision at Christmas
by Sharl
Summary: Ran and Ken were schock by the plans which arranged by their parents. They were surprised and refused to do it. But love will always solve it anyway Chapter 7 upload!
1. The shocking news

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz at all…T_T

Author Notes: Hi there! Since this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic, I'm sure there are a lot of grammatical errors in this awful story, but I was too confident to send it to     fanfiction.net. So, please understand…OK, before we go to the fic, I want to make sure that this is a Shounen-ai fic. If you're quiet discomfort with this, I recommend you to click the back button. Well, enough for babbling, now please enjoy it! 

Decision at X'Mas

Chapter I: The shocking news

"Ken! It's twelve o'clock already! Get your lazy ass off your bed!" a woman voice rang out from the door which was open. Ken sighed to himself. He hated morning. He always did. "Oh, c'mon, Ken! I don't want to remember that this super-lazy boy is my son!" that voice yelled again. Ken had no choice. He dragged his feet from his lovely-bed with hesitation. He heard his mother sighed and muttered something like 'What a boy.'

He blinked his eyes several times. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall lazily and quickly annoyed. It was just nine o'clock! How could his mother lie to him? But now he woke up. He couldn't get to sleep anymore after he woke. He walked to the bathroom. After took a bath, he stepped down the stairs and walked the super long corridor which leaded him to the breakfast room. He founded his mother stood sat on the end of the table while his father sat on the other one held some newspapers. It seemed that his father realized his only son was there, so he greeted him with a wide smile.

"Good morning sonny! Take a seat!" said his father cheerfully. Ken was too sleepy to answer it so he just nodded and took a seat besides his father. His mother looked and smirked to him. "So…my lazy son has finally awaked."

"Of course I'm awake if someone kept yelling at me and said something like 'It's twelve o'clock already!' Oh mother…how could you lie to me? Can't you read the clock perfectly? It was just nine o'clock," said Ken with a quiet annoyed voice. 

"Well…there are no rules that said 'a mother is not allowed to lie to her son'. Besides, it wasn't '_just_ nine o'clock'. It was '_already _nine o'clock'. And for your information, Shin have tried to woke you but he failed,' answered Mrs. Hidaka to defend herself. Shin was their butler. Ken sighed to himself once again and quickly grabbed one of the toasts near him. His mother quickly yelled again. "Ken! Can you at least eat like a person? Use the plate, knife and fork!" 

"Mother…_normal_ people don't use knife and fork to eat a toast! The rich and honored people do."

"But they use the plate at least! So you think we are not rich and honored enough to use knife and fork every time we eat something?" asked his mother again. Ken preferred to remain silent. People knew how rich the Hidaka was. They had a very huge house and a garden with double size of the house. They had a great company which spread overseas and they were one of the five richest families in the world. Their house was guarded by more than 30 Dobermans and a hundred bodyguards. The Hidaka's resident had more than a 50 rooms and none of them was smaller than the biggest in _normal _apartment. The huge resident even had three different rooms for eat: breakfast, lunch and dining room. The Hidaka were gathered in the breakfast room at the moment. They had countless maids also. Of course they were rich and honored enough to eat politely –but that clumsy Ken didn't want to admit it.

"Sonny, you have to listen to what your mother has said. *Sighed* Well, I think you better learn how to act politely since I want to give you a special mission," said Mr. Hidaka join the conversation. He spun his head to face one of his maids. "Hey John, could you tell Shin to be right here?" The maid nodded and answered, "Of course Master."

"So…what is the mission? Why I need to learn how to act politely to do it?" asked Ken. His parents looked each other. "You'll know boy," was the only respond he got from his father. But Ken kept looked at him. "C'mon, tell me Dad!" said the boy, demanding a better respond.  His parents looked each other again before his mother nodded.

"Hmm…Ken, before I answered yours, may I asked you some question first?" Mr. Hidaka raised an eyebrow to his son. Ken nodded with hesitation.

"First, how many foods do you can cook by yourself?" 

"What? Why did you ask me such a question?"   
  


"Just answer it, boy!" demanded the head family.

"Let's see…umm…pasta, hamburger, steak, salad, sandwich, sushi, tempura, and many more," counted Ken with his fingers.

"Good! That'll be enough! And now…do you ever know why I never let you to have some girlfriends?" asked Mrs. Hidaka cheerfully.

"Don't know. Guess because the different of classes?" Ken tried to guess. His father eyes narrowed slightly. "How could you say something like that? Of course not! I'm not that kind of person, sonny," answered his father with an irritated voice.

"Sorry. So why is that?" He saw his father smirked as he answered, "Because I have someone for your fiancé already."

The room remained silent within a few seconds. Then, Ken's voice broke the silent. "Excuse me…but I think I've heard it wrong. Could you say it once again? Perhaps it will help me to know that this isn't a dream."

"You have someone for your fiancé," his father answered without any hesitation. Ken blinked rapidly few times. Because his son made no answer, Mr. Hidaka chose to continue.

"Well, do you know-or do you ever heard- the name of Fujimiya?" Ken nodded as the answer and said, "The Fujimiya is the one and only your rival in business. They always interrupt ours. Am I right?"

"Yes. So my son finally attracted with his father's business? I'm so happy…"Mr. Hidaka's eyes started to full with happy tears. "Don't joke! No time for kidding! Now…would you tell me what's wrong with them? I don't see any connections between them and my fiancé. Hey…wait…you don't plan me to…" Ken didn't want to continue his own sentence.

"Oooh…you're so clever my son! You're absolutely right! You know…me and Makoto Fujimiya- their head family- are getting tired from all of this shit rivaling. So fortunately, we got this idea in the same time. When we talked about this, we agreed to make our family become one. Which means, you will be marrying his son, Ran" the head family exclaimed cheerfully. Ken's eyes widened in shock before he could response,

"What?! His _son_?!! Dad, I think you really need to see a doctor. Perhaps you have some fever or so. But before you go, I want make sure that you know perfectly well that you have a _son_, not a _daughter_."  His father nodded, "Yes boy, I know you're my the one and only son. I'm not that old enough to not realizing it."

"So why do you have any crazy idea to marry off me and him? I know they have a daughter, right?" asked Ken carefully. "Yes, they have one. Her name is Aya Fujimiya. But you have to know that the one who will continue leading their company is their son, not their daughter. I think it will be useless if you can't marry the son. You will just accept a little of their family legacy if you marry the daughter. Besides, Makoto have agreed with this. I believe he will talk to his son about this sooner or latter. Don't worry sonny, I heard this Ran guy is very beautiful," explained the head family specifically.

"It's not the matter! God! I can't believe I have a nuts father! Dad, I am straight!! I'm not and wouldn't be gay!!" said Ken trying to defend himself. His mother joined the conversation at once. "Ken! You have to do just like your father said! It was his decision and you will accept and do it well!"

"Okay…I think this is a nightmare and I will go to sleep now. If I wake up, there is no such a thing like this," Ken stood from his seat and make a start to leave the breakfast room. But his mother stopped him at once by saying, "It's up to you Ken. If you go to sleep now, I will make sure that you will not wake up in your beloved bedroom or anywhere else in this house. And you can say goodbye to all soccer things in your room because you will never see them anymore."

Ken turned his back and widened his eyes when he saw his parents were smirking to him. He left the breakfast room to get clear his mind somewhere. His father reminded him about another one of his nightmare, "Ken, don't forget you will learn how to act politely!"

"Damn!" Ken muttered slowly to himself when he left his parents.

                                                                                                            *****

_In the Fujimiya's residence_

Ran Fujimiya walked slowly from his neatly-made bedroom and made his own way to his greenhouse in the corner of their huge garden. The sun just had shone about an hour or so, but this young master woke up already. He met dozens of maids on his way. All of them were greeting him with good morning politely. He was sure enough that none of their maids- which all of them were females- were not drooling by seeing his charms. They were looking at him with an admiring gaze and whispered slowly, "Oh, you're so gorgeous, Young Master."

He chose to ignore them and moved away. Outside the house, there were countless bodyguards walked around his residence, make sure that there were no such a stranger or something. Each of them was bringing Dobermans. They greeted the red head boy politely and bowed deeply. He just nodded and ignored them away. When he reached his greenhouse, he opened the door and looked around carefully. His gaze stopped at a bunch of roses that he toke cared by himself. He saw his roses were blooming. He approached them and lowered himself to study the roses better. They were so…beautiful and grace. Next to the roses, there were a few of gentians and they were blooming also. He reached one of them and slowly said, "You two are blooming at the same time. Means something good will happens to me."

"It will Ran," suddenly, a soft woman voice shocked the red head. He turned and saw his mother was smiling to him. He smiled back and looked again to the flowers in front of him. The woman leaned forward. She studied her son's face carefully and followed his gaze. "Roses and gentians, today?" asked Mrs. Fujimiya to her son. He nodded as the answer and slowly said, "Isn't that strange? I mean…it's very rare to see them blooming at the same time."

"Maybe it signs something, just like what you've said earlier, my son." Her son gave her do-you-know-something-which-I-don't-gaze. She just smiled softly and answered, "You'll know Ran." 

"When?"

"Soon, as you're ready for breakfast." Mrs. Fujimiya decided to leave her son.  Ran nodded and sighed while he stood up. He turned back and saw his mother's back walked away from him. Before he went chasing her, he saw the roses and gentians once again. He realized how they were so perfect to be together. He smiled again and ran towards his mother.

It needed about thirty minutes or so to reach the breakfast room in Fujimiya's residence from Ran's greenhouse. When Ran and his mother arrived, they saw their head family and Aya were sitting in the huge table. She was reading a thick book while Ran took a seat besides his sister and said his good morning slowly. His sister lifted her head, smiled widely and greeted him cheerfully. Mr. Fujimiya was reading a newspaper and looked to his wife who sat next to him. They were discussing something seriously while the children preferred to talk to themselves. 

After all of the family gathered, the butler, Viktor started to serve the soup. Ran and his sister were talking about the thick book Aya just have read. It was one of her school book and she had a problem to understand the materials her teacher gave her. She asked her brother and he answered immediately and perfectly right. This Ran guy was the genius boy in his college. He won scholarship although his parents obviously had no difficulty to finance him by themselves. He was handsome, slim, rich, smart, and he can do any sports. He had a 'mysterious' attitude- that was what his fan girls called- also which drove all of girls in his college crazy. The one who can make him smile was only his family. 

The adults seemed to be finished to talk and started to begin the conversation with their children by the coughing from the head family. "Ran, your mother said that the roses and gentians are the one which blooming today. And you think it signs that something good will happen. Am I right?" His son nodded. He continued, "Well. I guess your intuition is right. Something absolutely great will happen to you today. Emm…I'm sure you know about the Hidaka?" He nodded once again before answered,

"Yes Father, I know them. They are your only rival in business. They have a big corporation just like us. The head is Youzen Hidaka. He has a wife named Rei Hidaka and they have son Ken Hidaka. Am I right?" His father seemed satisfied with his answer. 

"So, I think you know already what you have to know. And how old are you now, my son?"

"Twenty one. Twenty two next year. Why?" Answered Ran with a curious voice.

"Perfect. Your age is enough to begin your own life, Ran," said Makoto slowly. Because his son didn't answer, he began to explain it specifically. "You see…Youzen and I were having a conversation last week about our relationship. As you know, it was quite awful since we were rivals. So we're getting tired from all of this and decided to join our company together. But I think you realize that to join companies is not an easy work. It'll be very hard especially because we have overspread corporations. After having a long conversation, we agreed that to join companies, the fastest and easiest way is give in marriage between our children. No, I've said it wrong. Between our sons."

"What?" Ran's eyes widened as he heard the words his father had just spoke. "You're planning to marry off me and that Ken Hidaka guy?" His mother nodded this time and said, "Yes you are going to marry him Ran whether you like it or not. Besides, I heard this Ken guy was so adorable. I'm sure you will like him, my son."

"It's not the problem, Mother. I mean, I'm sure you know that I'm a straight guy. And why me? Why not Aya? She is a girl after all," Ran was trying to defend himself. His mother shook her head. "Ran, you're the one who will lead your father's company in the future and not Aya. That's why. Besides, answer my question Ran. Do you ever have any girlfriend?" 

Ran immediately recognized his clumsiness. He shook his head slowly. So his parents took his anti-girl attitude as an indication that he was gay? It was not fair at all! His father said softly, "Ran…please do what I told you. This is my only request for the rest of my life."

Ran couldn't understand a single word at that time. He was so confused. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll go for a walk," muttered Ran before he left his family. His parents looked at each other then sighed deeply. "Don't worry Mother, Father. I'm sure nii-san will understand and do the best thing for him." Suddenly Aya's voice was heard. Her parents just nodded. Aya always knew about her brother.

Author Notes: Well, that's all for this chapter! Thank you for reading. *Bow deeply* I need your comments and critics guys, even just a word! You see…the review button is just down there!!^^ I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't satisfying you enough but I'll try to be better in next one! Anyway, thanks again for reading!! 


	2. The informal meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really…

Author Notes: Thank you so much to the reviewers!! I really appreciate them. You guys are amazing!! Love you guys! ^^ I didn't think anyone would like my poor story, since I wrote it in hurry. And I didn't so confident with my lack ability of grammar. So when I got your reviews, I felt like flied into the seventh heaven! Anyway thanks to the following people first before we got into another poor chapter on my pitiable story.

**Red River**: Thank u so much!!^^

**Naoe**: Thank you for your review! Well, here you go for the next chap!

**Misura**: Kawaii-concept? Really? This first informal meeting is for you! ^.^ Thanks a lot!

**Sky Rat:** Thanks for reviewed me! Whacky parents? Well, they had to have them if they didn't; they wouldn't get to know each other, right? ^0^

**Shinigamii**** goddess**: thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for your review! I love it too! LOL

**Lj**: Thank u so much! I do really hope this story was true but…T_T Well Ran and Ken should be thanking fully to God because this isn't true story. Because if this is fact, I want to be the producer, so I can torture them easily! ^_^

**Olivia-yuymaxwell**: You think my plot is interesting? Thank you so much!! 

**Chahiya**: Thanks a lot! When I read your review, I was flying into the seventh heaven! Honest! ^^

**Mutaku**: Thanks! Am I crazy? Well, you are same with one of my friend. She said that I'm crazy person when she read this story too! But I love to be a crazy person. If I'm not crazy, I couldn't make this poor story, right? ^.^

**t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi**: Thanks for your review!! Did I make a mistake in spelling your nick name? If I did, please forgive me…I'm such a bad person. T_T

**NaRiSa**** ReI**: Thank you so much! Another good work from me? I thought I never made any of good work! And this story is just one of my poor stories. But I do really hope you like it! ^.^

Decision at X'Mas

Chapter two: The informal meeting

Ken Hidaka walked slowly, leaving the breakfast room_. Calm down Ken, calm down! Your father is having a holy shit damn fever!! He just has a daydreaming…_thought Ken bitterly to himself. He sighed. _I need to go for a walk_. He met one of his maids and saw her blushed furiously when he greeted her and said, "Hey, tell Yuki to prepare a car. I need to go." Sometimes, he couldn't understand why those maids were blushing when he managed to talk to them. 

"Do…do you need a driver, Young Master?" asked the maid nervously. Ken shook his head. "Just…a car." The maid nodded and bowed deeply before she ran to tell Yuki. Yuki was their personal maid who worked at transportation section for the Hidaka. He was the one who had to arrange which car his Master's family would use if they wanted to go somewhere.

After waiting within ten minutes or so, the car finally arrived. Ken's eyes widened when he saw the car that brought by Yuki. It was limousine. Ken never saw this car before and he got some odd feelings which told him that the limousine was the new one. He never saw it before. Well, actually, he never cared about how many cars his father had. Every time he wanted to go somewhere, the car was always different. So, he decided not to think about it anymore. But this was really annoying him. Think about it pal, he wanted to go to Harajuku. Of course he couldn't do it by using a limousine! It was absolutely out of logic! It would be hard to drive that big damn limousine by himself in the crowd. People would stare at him like he wanted to show his new limousine.

"Do we have any car smaller than this?" asked Ken to Yuki. Yuki seemed confused for a moment by his Young Master's query. He didn't answer the question for 30 seconds or so, because he tried to remember all the cars that owned by the Hidaka. 

"Ah, yes of course we do Young Master. The smallest one is Ferrari. Is that suits you enough?" asked Yuki before Ken nodded. He took the limousine from Ken's sight immediately. In his way to get the Ferrari, he thought about his Young Master's behavior. Sometimes, he didn't get why the brunette preferred Ferrari than Limousine. He couldn't understand the way rich people think.

Ken sighed again to himself. Now he had to wait for another ten minutes! Honestly, it was his own fault for not mentioning about this to that damn blushing maid earlier, but…Anyway, the Ferrari arrived at last. Ken took the key from Yuki's hand and drove the car to Harajuku as quick as possible. In his way, he reached his cell phone and decided to call Omi, his best friend.

"Omi? It's me, Ken."

"Ah, Ken-kun. What's the matter? Your voice sounds weird."

"Yeah, I know it. I need to talk to you now. Where are you?" 

"I'm in the college. Have to ask several questions to sensei. But I had managed it earlier, so I can meet you within five minutes or so."

"I see. How about at Pisa's café? The one in Harajuku."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Hey, wait Omi. Do you bring your car? If you don't, I don't mind for taking you first."

"Of course I do! My parents won't allow me to get out from our house if I don't bring my own car. But thanks for your offering anyway. See you."

After Omi hang up, Ken drove his car to Pisa's café. It was one of the most expensive cafés in Harajuku. Only rich people would want to eat there. The price was expensive, but the atmosphere there was so convenient if you wanted to talk with someone in private. Besides, just a few people would stay there. Omi was his best friend. He was shorter than him, had a blonde hair, big blue eyes and a very genki smile. His cute face and puppy eyes were also some reasons why he was so popular in college besides Ken. His father also owned a huge company although it wasn't as overspread as Mr. Hidaka's. 

He reached the café in ten minutes and quickly parked his car. People stared at him in awesome, admiring his car but especially the one who drove it. Not much people knew that he was Ken Hidaka. And he thanked God for that. He knew part of his friends tried to talk to him just because they wanted a good job at his father's company. He entered the café and found nobody was there except the waiters.

******

Ran Fujimiya was on his greenhouse while his cell phone rang. He answered it and founded his best friend's voice, Kudou Youji.

"Yo, Ran. Where are you now?"

"Greenhouse."

"I see. Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"Not in the mood."

"Oh, c'mon Ran. Just this once. Perhaps we can find hot chicks somewhere."

"No, thank you. I have lot complicated things to think about."

"Really? Wanna talk about it? Maybe I can get you some help," advised Youji. Ran remained silent for few moments. Perhaps Youji was right. He hated to admit it, but he really needed someone to help him at the moment. Sometime Youji could become very useful.

"Sure. Meet you at Pisa's café as soon as possible."

"What?! But Ran…we won't meet any hot chicks at that damn café! It was too expensive for them!"

"Now, Kudou," said Ran before he hanged up. He knew Youji would mutter something at him. He gave the last gaze to the roses and gentians before he go. He sighed. Why things were have to run so complicated? He couldn't understand his father at all. Well, it was his responsibility to continue leading the company. But did he have to do it this way? To marry someone he never met before? And that 'someone' was a guy? It made things worse. He chose to go immediately and drove his Porsche towards the café. It took him about twenty five minutes to reach it. When he reached it, he parked his car besides a Ferrari and entered Pisa's café. He knew people gave him an admiring gaze but he chose to ignore them. He looked around for a moment and his gaze stopped at the very adorable brunette.

******

"Oh, shit! I'm late! Ken-kun will get mad at me!" said a petit-blonde in his car. He had driven his Mercy as quickly as he could, but the traffic jam was a mess. He couldn't get his mind from his best friend, Ken Hidaka. He wondered what the matter with him was. It was very rare to saw Ken liked that. His voice was so desperate. Omi wanted to see him soon. He worried about him. The genki blonde was arrived at Pisa's café at last. He parked his car next to a Porsche and saw the Ferrari. 

He got out from his car and made his own way to the café. Unfortunately, he was too rushed till he bumped into someone. He fell and quickly looked up, tried to saw who he was bumped into. His jaws were dropping to the ground immediately. His heart was stopped beating for a moment. He never saw anyone was more handsome than the man in front of him. The man was tall, wore a black tight pants, turtle neck shirt and sunglasses. He body was perfect and he had a blonde hair too. Omi's breath was stopped when the man took up his glasses. 

******

Youji drove his car towards Pisa's café as quickly as possible. He knew Ran had waiting for him there. He liked to tease the red head, so he was making himself late. He knew Ran would get furious at him. But he wanted to have a little 'revenge' to his best friend since he chose Pisa's café an hour ago. He wouldn't find any hot chicks in there! And it made him annoyed a little. So, after talking with Ran, he made a few dates for him that night. Perhaps it would help to fill his spare time. He took a glance to beautiful woman who cross the street at the traffic jam. _Perfect…_thought Youji to himself. His mind quickly alarmed him at Ran. _Okay, no time for woman now._

He parked his car next to the Ferrari and saw Ran's Porsche. He smirked before got out from his own car. He wondered what problem his best friend had. He sighed to himself before made his way to the café. He looked around saw another beautiful woman before he bumped someone smaller than him. _Oh, shit!_ Muttered the lanky-blonde to himself. He glanced and saw someone fell to the ground. He was surprised by blonde guy in front of him. He realized how cute the guy was. He wore a cap and his face was so adorable. He had big blue orbs eyes which made him cuter. The taller guy took his glasses off to study the smaller blonde better. Youji was stunned for a moment before he offered help to the guy. 

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you all right?" asked Youji in concern while he helped the genki-blonde to stand. The guy shook his head and smiled. Youji's heart was stopped beating when he saw the smile. _Oh my God!!_ thought Youji to himself.

"No, I'm fine thank you," answered the smaller guy with his sweet voice. 

"Are you sure?" the lanky-blonde asked once again before the smaller guy nodded to make sure. "Yeah, of course I am! By the way, my name is Omi. Tsukiyono Omi," said Omi.

"Kudou Youji. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, shit! I'm sorry. I have to leave now or my friend will be furious at me. See you later, Youji-san," said Omi before he waved his hands and entered the café. Youji rolled his eyes slightly and sighed to himself. _What a coincidence…_ thought Youji and he entered the café.

******

Ken's eyes widened as he saw the gorgeous the red head stepped in the café. He was so adorable. He was beautiful, had a perfect shape body, glimmering red hair. And what a beautiful eyes he had! Those amethyst eyes were so amazing. Ken knew those eyes could hypnotize him every time the owner wanted. Ken was still watching the elegant figure in front of him when the amethyst eyes met his'. Ken blushed and quickly removed his gaze from him. He heard the red head moved closer while his heart started to beat faster than ever. Suddenly, the guy was just walked over him and passed the brunette like he was nothing. Ken felt his heart ache for a moment. He heard the sound of a chair was being dragged out and he knew the red head sat behind him. Not very far but not close too. 

Ken chose to brave his heart, turned around and looked at the gorgeous man. When he turned around, he saw the red head was eyeing him too. Ken couldn't stand any longer for looking at those amethyst eyes. He turned back again and blushed slightly. Fortunately the waiter brought him his food and drink at that time. He ordered a spaghetti and mineral water. An athlete had to drink the water everyday if they wanted to keep their body healthy, didn't they? The mineral water was healthier than any other water of course. He needed to eat spaghetti at that time because he was too starved! He didn't eat any of those seemed-delicious toasts at breakfast. And it was his parent's fault! Especially that nuts father!! How could you eat when you were being married off with someone you didn't know at all? He wanted to eat his spaghetti as soon as possible when he suddenly remembered what his father told him that morning, about how to act politely. With a gorgeous man was eyeing on him like that, how could he dare to eat like the way he used too? He sighed a little and started to eat his spaghetti politely.

His eyes captured roses in small vase in front of him while he was eating. He extended his hand to reach them. They were so adorable. Just like the red head behind him. The red head? Yeah, of course! Why didn't he realize it before? The guy was just like a rose! He had a red hair, just like the rose. He played and took one of the rose out of it's vase and began to studied it better. Even roses weren't his favorite flowers; he admitted they were very pretty. 

******

Ran Fujimiya was still eyeing the brunette. He couldn't get his eyes off him. That guy was so adorable. He had hazel eyes and gorgeous face too. Ran wouldn't mind Youji was being late, as long the brunette was there. He saw the brunette blushed two times before and he thought it was so cute. It made the face prettier. He studied the figure in front of him better and smiled softly. He realized the brunette ate something. He moved a little so he could have a better gaze on the brunette. He saw him was eating spaghetti and drinking mineral water. 

Ran kept watching the adorable guy until the waiter came and asked what he wanted to drink or eat. He ordered a chamomile tea and croissant. Tea always could make him feel better. He hadn't eaten his breakfast due to the 'perfect' news from his father. He wasn't starving, but he remembered what his sister had told him about how important the breakfast was. So, he chose croissant and chamomile tea. 

Ran didn't move his eye from the brunette even just a bit. The waiter had brought him his tea and croissant. He took a sip on the tea. Chamomile wasn't his favorite type of tea, but he thought he needed it at that moment. Before ate his croissant, he saw the brunette was holding a rose. He wondered where the rose from was until he realized there was a small vase in front of him. He had a couple of gentians on his table. Gentians again? Well, first they were blooming at the greenhouse with the roses that morning. And now, on his table too? This were really had some meaning. 

Ran was thinking of those gentians while he heard the door opened. He saw a petit-blonde guy came into the café and took a seat on the same table with the brunette. He watched them talking but unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were talked about. He heard the door slammed once again and saw his best friend smirking at him.

TBC

Author Notes: Thank for reading my pathetic story!! Did I make it better than the first chap? Or did it even worse…? T_T Anyway, I really need your reviews, comments, critics, anything from you guys! Making a review for me won't take long time so please give me one. Please tell me if I made this one worse than the first chap –because I felt it too.*holds a rope to hang herself* - so perhaps I could make it better next one. Thank you again for reading! *Hugs all the readers*


	3. The Chatting

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Arrgh, it's so painful…T_T

Author Notes: Hi everyone! Actually I WANT to finish this story in Christmas!! Honest! Unfortunately this fic is much longer than I thought before. So please forgive me… I know that both of the story and the author are pathetic but please give me your forgiveness. Onegai…T_T Well, thanks for everyone who reviewed me! Luv you guys! *hugs you all* Anyway, this is my third chapter. This story is dedicated for everyone who read this fic! Hope you'll satisfied! Before we got into the story please forgive me for my lack ability in grammars. I'm absolutely sure that this chapter has a LOT of grammars errors. Hope you'll understand this…English is not my mother language. Well, enough for babbling now let's get into the stories! Whoops I forgot one important thing. ^^;;

**Sky Rat**: I'm so sorry for not update this chapter quickly. I know I'm an idiot. Although I get no ideas at all but I tried to make the best. Hope you like this one! ^^

**dulcetine**: You like Sleeping Beauty? I love it too! The prince is sooo handsome!! ^0^ Whoa, your review really made me flied to Seven Heaven! Thank u so much!!

**Placidmage**: Nyuu, I love your review! Thanks for telling me about my grammatical errors. Hope you'll support me always! *big hugs for you*

**olivia-yuymaxwell**: Ohohohoho, of course Ran was drolling over our little cute KenKen! He was sooo adorable, wasn't he? ^_~

**Misura**: You love Youji-Omi? Hmmm, I think you'll like next chappie. But please tell me if you like this chapter! ^^

**t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi****:** Thanks for reviewed me! 

**Toriko**: Nyaa! Thanks for supporting me! ^0^ Luv u so much!! If you want they meet each other formally for the first time in next chap, please tell me in your review! 

**Mutaku**: Thank u for reviewed me! Hope you like Omi in this chap! ^^

**NaRiSa**** ReI**: I'm sorry for not upload this chapter soon. T_T But thanks for all of your support for me! ^_^

Decision at Christmas

Chapter 3: The Chatting

Ken drove his Ferrari back to his residence. He had a very long conversation with Omi that day. His heart felt lighter after he talked to the petit-blonde. Somehow he didn't know how his best friend could do that, but Omi was Omi. That cheerful guy always knew how and what to do when Ken felt so desperate like that. He arrived at his residence at last. He saw the gate opened when his car was getting closer. He needed to drive his car within five minutes or so before reached the main building. He got out from the car and handed the key to Yuki. Then he made his own way towards his room. He reached his room and opened the door. He sat on his bed and lied there. He glanced around his room and smiled softly. He loved his room so much. There were hundred soccer things in this room. Suddenly, his memories flashed back to the conversation he had with Omi

_-Flashback-_

Ken was eating his spaghetti politely and his heart was beating fast when he heard the door opened and saw Omi gave him a wide smile. He smiled back to him. Omi dragged the seat in front of him and greeted him cheerfully. "Ken-kun! Look, I'm so sorry for my late arriving but the traffic jam was a mess so it made me arrived late. I'm so sorry Ken-kun!" said Omi panicky.

Ken laughed and gave Omi his sweet smile that could make his fans fainting in an instance. "That's okay, Omi. Actually I arrived just about forty minutes ago," answered Ken. Omi nodded and looked at the half-eaten spaghetti. "Hungry, are you Ken-kun?"

"Yeah. I didn't eat my breakfast because my crazy parents and that damn news." Omi raised his eyebrows at Ken's answer. "News? What news? Oh, the one that made you so desperate this morning?" 

Ken nodded and stopped talking when he saw a waiter came to asked Omi whether he wanted something to eat or drink. Omi studied at the menu and ordered a piece of tiramisu cake and pearl tea. Ken heard the door opened again and saw a very tall blonde guy came in. He heard him took a seat behind him. He turned back and saw the guy sat in front of Ran. After the waiter left, Ken continued talking.

"You know, sometimes things are not flowing just like what you want. I mean, my parents really shocked me this morning when they informed me about this," said Ken before he took a gulp of mineral water. Omi waited Ken to finish his sentence. Ken put down his fork and shoved his plate away from him. He looked at Omi seriously before began to tell Omi his unfortunate luck.

"Omi, my parents were marrying off me with someone I don't know. And that 'someone' is a guy." Omi's eyes widened as he heard what Ken had told him. He couldn't believe his ears. "So your parents think you are a gay?" asked Omi in disbelieved tone. Ken nodded. "They said they taught it so because I never had any girlfriend, although I had my own fans club. But Omi, I believe you knew why I never had any. Those girls were just attracted to me, although they said they were in love. But I knew it, they just wanted my family legacy, if I'm poor guy, they wouldn't act the same," said Ken with a sad smile.

Omi looked at his best friend. He knew Ken was wrong, but the brunette had to realize it by himself so the shorter guy just remained silent.  Ken was always had no confidence at all. He taught other people were just bootlickers. But Ken was totally mistaken all of this. He never realized that he had something more than just wealth. With beautiful hazel eyes, well-built body, an amazing smile and friendly behaviors, Ken would get anyone he wanted easily. 

"Anyway, if you are me Omi, what will you do? Honestly, I won't marry that guy. But my parents said if I won't do it, they will abandon me and throw away all of my soccer things," continued Ken when he saw his best friend was just remained silent. Omi didn't answer it immediately. He had to think a little since that was a hard question. He knew Ken was in big trouble but this was a really tough position. Omi sighed softly before he answered Ken.

"I don't know about it either, Ken-kun. Hey, why don't you meet this guy first? Perhaps if you meet him, you'll be falling in love," said Omi with a little teasing tone. Ken's eyes widened at his best friend answer. "Falling in love?! There was no way I will fall in love with a guy, Omi! I am straight. Damn! Why everybody think that I'm a gay?" Ken cursed slowly before sighed again.

"Sorry, Ken-kun. I didn't mean to think like that. It was just my advice to you. It's all right if you don't appreciate it," Omi tried to wet his puppy-eyes with fake tears. He looked at the tea cup in front of him which was still puffing. Of course it worked at once to Ken. The soccer player was too soft and kind. He didn't like to see people crying, especially if he was the one who caused it.

"Omi, please don't cry! I'm just kidding. Look, I'll do just like what you've told me to. I'll meet that damn guy! Is that enough?" asked Ken with a panic tone. Omi smiled widely and nodded. He was always won against Ken. 

"Look's like I have to meet my parents now. I'll tell them that I agree to meet him. Sorry Omi, I think I have to go now. Is that all right?" said Ken at last. Omi nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, of course I'm fine. Don't forget what I've told you earlier, Ken-kun. Perhaps you'll fall in love with him," Omi answered Ken's question with a little teasing tone. Ken tried to glare at the blonde but he failed due to Omi's innocent face. With the last sigh to himself, Ken left the café and made his own way to the Ferrari.

_-End of flashback-_

Ken sighed softly again after remembered those things. He knew he suppose to met his mother first before went to his bedroom. But these problems were so confusing and Ken didn't have any idea to solve it. Omi's advice to him was a good one but it didn't help him much either. Think about it pal, this was the REAL world. Met this Fujimiya guy perhaps wasn't the worst one but pretended to be a gay was something you couldn't do it, especially if that 'someone' was the clumsy Ken. 

Ken heard an impatient knock on his door and huffed. He knew who it was: his mother. That damn head family had left to his office this morning and nobody would dare to knock his door that harsh except his mother. He dragged his feet lazily and opened the door. He saw his mother stared at him in displeased look. Ken walked again to his bed while his mother came in and closed the door. The brunette sat on his beloved bed. The woman just looked at her son deeply. 

"So, where have you been Ken? Got something to figure out?" asked Mrs. Hidaka softly. Ken looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I met Omi in Pisa's café a while ago and he gave me some advices. Mom, I'm gonna meet this guy but JUST meet. Nothing else. You'll know my choice about marrying this guy or not later. Is that all right with you?" answered Ken slowly. His mother smirked before she said, "Well, that is good decision, Ken. But remember, you have to get some lessons about how to act politely. And before you manage it, you won't meet your fiancée."

Ken's eyes widened in shock when he heard what his mother was said. He couldn't believe what he had heard. His mother wanted him to die now? She would get it in an instance. There was nothing worse than this. First, he had to meet his fiancée and before that, he had to learn about manners? This is insane! But Ken had no choice except nodded and muttered 'damn' secretly. His mother slowly smiled and left the room. 

                                                                                                                        ******

Ran saw his best friend smirking at him. His desire to kill the lanky-blonde came all of sudden. But he remembered about the brunette in front of him. If that stupid playboy didn't arrive late, he wouldn't have a chance to admiring the beauty of that well-built body, amazing hazel eyes and a seemed smooth skin. Ran took a sip of his tea and heard his best friend, Youji sat in front of him. He didn't say a word, didn't do anything except throwing his death glare to him. The lanky-blonde took of his sunglass and tried to smile innocently.

"Hey," greeted Youji with a wide grin. Ran said nothing. He just gave his famous death glare towards the emerald eyes. His famous death glare was known by his fans club as 'Ran's sexy gaze.' They thought if Ran gave them those gazes, they were successful enough at getting the red hair's attention. The tall blonde's innocent smile disappeared slowly. He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You're not going to apologize?" asked Ran suddenly. Youji stared at his best friend and smiled slowly. "All right, Fujimiya. I'm lost. Okay, so I'm sorry. Is that enough?" Ran nodded before he took another sip from his tea. "So, before you came here, how many dates did you successfully arrange for tonight?" asked Ran again.

Youji blinked his eyes several times before said, "Excuse me, but I'd like to know, how do you know I'm going to have dates tonight? Am I that obvious?" Youji didn't believe his ears. He taught he was the best actor since he always could lie about _unimportant_ things to his girlfriends. Ran smirked slightly. He knew his best friend would lose his confidence if he said he was obvious. 

"And why are you smirking? Is there something funny here?" Youji's tone started to got little irritated. He raised his eye brows towards the red head. Ran chose to remain silent. Youji huffed to himself and asked, "Anyway, what is your problem princess? I thought you always could manage all of your problems, but this one must be special due to your lack of ability to solve it." 

"Do NOT call me princess again, Kudou," said Ran with his you'll-be-dead tone. Youji grinned before stared at the red head again. "Sorry. Just a 'cute' habit of mine." _You know I love to tease you Ran _thought Youji to himself. Ran 'hn'-ed to the lanky blonde before took another sip of the tea. Suddenly, one waiter –which was female- moved toward them and asked Youji what he wanted to order politely. The playboy took a glance to the menu and with his 'sweet' smile he asked to the waiter, "What do you think the best menu in here, sweetie?" 

The waiter gasped and blushed slightly. Youji smirked and chose to tease the waiter further. "Aww, you're so cute, babe! C'mon, tell me. What is the best menu for you in this café? I'm sure I shall like it as you," said the lanky blonde before he winked to the girl. She smiled and spoke, "How about our favorite menu: Frappio Cookies & Cream? It is so sweet and delicious, Sir. I think you'll love it."

"Sweet? How sweet is that? Sweeter than you, baby?" asked Youji with his 'sexy' tone. His fan girls would probably faint in an instance if they heard his tone. The waiter just giggled and asked, "So, you'll take it, Sir?" Youji nodded and gave her his name-card. "Honey, this is my name and phone number. If you need someone to love you, I'll be just right away. And perhaps do you mind if I know your name?" The girl giggled again and shook her head before said, "My name is Keiko. Nice to meet you, Sir. And this is my phone number. You can call me if you want to."

"All right then Keiko dear. Just wait for your love-call from me. Hey, do you busy tonight? Do you mind if you have some dinner with me? Please…"asked Youji with pleading eyes. Keiko smiled slightly and answered, "No problem Sir." Then, she left the table. Ran raised his eyebrows once again. "'We wouldn't find any hot-chicks here', huh? How many dates tonight, playboy?" asked Ran to his best friend. The blonde smirked again before answered, "Five. Six including that one." The lanky-blonde nodded to Keiko. He huffed softly and said, "So, are you going to tell me about your problem?"

Ran took another sip of his tea before he answered. "This is the worst problem all of my life. Do you know about The Hidaka?" The playboy nodded before threw his sweet smile to Keiko which was bringing his Frappio Cookies & Cream. "What about them?" asked the lanky-blonde before he studied Ran further. The red head looked so confuse and desperate. He never saw like this before. He always looked like Mr. Perfect. Cool, calm, confident. Those were the most suitable words for Ran. 

"You see, they have one son, Ken Hidaka. His father, Makoto had some 'important' conversation with my father. It was about joining their companies together. So, there will be no rivaling between them anymore. I think you know that joining companies –especially the overspread ones- is a hard work. They thought the easiest and fastest way to solve it is marrying their SON together," explained Ran specifically. He stared at his best friend and saw those emerald eyes blinked several times in shocked before the owner coughed.

"Excuse me? So you mean you are gonna marry that Hidaka guy because of your father? That is silly, my friend! Why not Aya?"

"I asked the same thing like you to my father. He said Aya couldn't marry this guy because she is not the one who will lead Father's company in the future. So he asked me to."

Youji took his cigarette and lighted it. He shook his head slowly. "This is really difficult my friend. I don't know what to do," said the playboy in hopeless tone. Ran raised his eyebrows again then chuckled. 

"And you said you could help me?"

"Hey, smart people don't give their answers in an instance. Amazing answers need long time."

Ran smirked. "Smart, eh? All right. I'll waiting for your AMAZING answer now. If the answer is not satisfying me…" said Ran with his threatening tone. Youji huffed again. "Okay, this is my answer. Meet him! Perhaps you'll fall in love with him at the first sight."

"Kudou, I'm going to meet him whether I like it or not. That is our parents' decision. And I won't fall in love with that guy. I am straight." _Whoops! _thought the playboy secretly. _If Ran calls me Kudou, it means he's in a really bad mood. And he'll kill me soon enough/_

"Whoa, calm down pretty boy! I'm just joking. Geez, you never joke do you?"

"I'm not in the mood for joking now. What am I going to do?"

"Well, my advice for you is just meeting him. Perhaps he's an attractive guy. Did your parents mention anything about him?"

"Yeah, they said he is so adorable. But that's not the point, Youji. I mean, I'm going to pretend that I am gay. And I'll never get my happiness at all. Pretend to be gay is my worst nightmare."

"Hey Ran! I know the perfect advice for you! Look, if that Hidaka guy is NOT a gay, he'll feel the same thing like you. He won't want to marry with you, right? Why don't you talk to him about this and perhaps both of you could manage it. Like talk to your parents and who knows they will understand this."

Ran stared his best friend and said, "You're genius Youji. Really genius." Ran left the café immediately and got back to his Porsche. Youji blinked his eyes several times before smirked and mumbled, "I AM genius Ran."

The red head drove his Porsche towards his residence as fastest as he could. When he reached it, he quickly got off his car and met his parents. His father had gone to his office and his mother was in the living room, chatting with Aya. It seemed Aya didn't go to college. Perhaps she had holidays or something. His mother turned to face him and smiled lovingly. "Where were you, Ran?" asked Mrs. Fujimiya softly.

"Met Youji in Pisa's café," answered Ran before he took a seat in front of Aya. His mother sighed and said, "Ran, I know this is hard for you but please do it. This is for your father's sake. If you don't do it, I know he'll very disappoint. I know you're not that kind of guy Ran."

Ran huffed and stunted for a moment before slowly whispered, "Mother, I'll meet this guy. But I'll make my decision about marrying him later." Mrs. Fujimiya and Aya smiled cheerfully. "But I'm afraid you won't meet your fiancée within a week or so. Rei just called me few minutes ago and she said something about her son. She told me he isn't ready yet for meeting you," said his mother softly. Aya smiled again to herself and thought, _at last, Ran-niichan._

TBC…

Author Notes: Arrgh…You finished reading it? I haven't hid yet! Guess I got no choice…T_T Well, what do you think about this chapter? Did I make it the plot too slow? Do I have to make it faster? Well, if you want to know about how Ken learns manners, tell me in your review! If nobody tells me I won't make it and just get straight into their first formal meeting. But before that, Youji and Omi are going to have something 'interesting'!! ^.~ Anyway, please give me your comments, critics or anything honestly and please forgive me if I made this worse than the previous chapters. I'm so sorry! T_T I promise I'll try to be better next time so please forgive me…Before I hang myself with this rope; I want to hug you guys! Thanks for reading my pathetic story. ^.^


	4. Their First Formal Meeting

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is getting sucks...

AN: Hi there! It's me again!! ^^ First, I want to apologize to all of my dearest readers for not upload this chapter soon. My sister SIB came back for holiday and she decided to read my story. She founded a LOT of grammatical errors in my previous chapters and she fixed them!!^0^ Luv you SIB!! Anyway, here is my fourth chapter; I hope you'll like it! I decided to put Schwartz in this story, but only Brad in this chapter...I realized they are sooooo adorable, sexy and great!!^^ I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors in this chapter...Before we go to the stories, I'd like to say thanks to the following people...

**ko0okai**: Thanks for reviewed me!! Of course Ran and Ken would be together! They have to!! I'll wait for your review for this chapter...Can't wait at all! ^0^

**Chahiya**: WHOOO!! I flew to seventh heaven! Please, hold me Chahiya!! ^^;

**Olivia-yuymaxwell**: Gomenasai for not upload this chapter soon! Please forgive me. Anyway, this first meeting is for you, although I do not know you will like it or not...

**Misura**: Ran and Youji are in character? Really? Well, honestly, I was afraid that Youji is OOC, because I haven't known him well. But I'm glad you like it!^^

**Placidmage**: Wheee!!! Thanks for your critics to me!! I really appreciate them! Thanks a lot! English is a confusing language, really...And I have an English test tomorrow! Wish me luck, please!

**Mutaku**: Hehehe, I love in making fic, you know? But I think I'll not upload next chapter soon...I have a lot things to do. I'm sure you know it too...

Decision at Christmas

Chapter 4: Their First Formal Meeting

Kudou Youji was walking around Harajuku while his eyes were searching for women around him. He had seen many beautiful women that day but he didn't know why he had some strange feelings. Somehow, he wanted to meet that guy again. The guy who bumped into him a couple of hours before. He wanted to see those blue orbs, blonde hair and especially the sweet smile again. He never had that feeling before. Suddenly his eyes caught a perfect figure in the bookstore. A wide smile was carved on his face when he realized who the figure was. _Bingo,_ thought the playboy.

He opened the door and approached the target. His brain suddenly stopped his movements. _Wait. If I say I wanted to meet him again and I was SEARCHING for him before, it'll ruin my reputation. Now c'mon Youji, think! Your genius brain will get reason. A perfect one..._ thought Youji. He was too busy with his brain to find the perfect reason when suddenly a genki voice was heard. 

"Ara? Isn't that Youji-san?" said the voice. The tall blonde turned around and his emerald eyes widened in surprise when he saw his 'target' was smiling widely to him. "Yup! Ten points for me! Now, what are you doing in here, Youji-san?" asked Omi cheerfully. The playboy smacked himself for not finding the perfect reason sooner. He was just wanted to open his mouth to say something when the shorter guy spoke first.

"Ah! How could I be so stupid? Of course you're here for buying books, right?" the little blonde exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. Youji just nodded. _Lucky_

He didn't have to search the perfect reason. Perfect? No, it wasn't perfect at all! Look, if Kudou Youji came to the bookstore and going to buy some BOOKS, not hentai magazines, then it would be one of those Wonders of The World. The Eighth one. But he had to look perfect in front of his victim, didn't he? 

"So, nice to meet you here, Tsukiyono-san. Are you buying some books too?"

"Yeah. But I have finished my business in this store. So I think I'll go home now. What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking about having my dinner around here. Hey, how about having dinner together with me? Do you mind? Or have you had your dinner all ready?" 

The shorter blonde shook his head and said, "No, I haven't. Of course I don't mind for having dinner with you. Well, I'll pay these books first. Could you wait for a moment?"

"Sure," answered the playboy immediately. He didn't mind about canceling all of his dates, as long as the boy wanted to have a 'date' with him. Sometimes he couldn't believe his own luck. Think about it. A couple hours ago, he had six dates that night, but just with ordinary ladies they were. And now, he would have a special dinner, with special guy, in a special moment of course. The lanky-blonde smirked slightly when he saw the cheerful guy paid his books. He was going to have the most remarkable moment in his life and he was absolutely sure he would enjoy it.

******

"All right, Ken-san. There were few things you should remember when you meet your mother in law. Now, let's see. About your fiancé, I believe you want to show him the best part of yours. So, now please stand up and show me what you will say and do when you meet him for the first time," asked Bradley Crawford to his 'student': Ken Hidaka. Ken cursed Brad secretly when he heard this. _This man is really an ass-hole! _

"Well?" The glasses man demanded an answer. 

"Dunno. Perhaps 'Hello, Mrs. Fujimiya. There is one thing I need to ask you. How could you get this crazy idea about marrying me with your damn cow son?'" answered Ken lazily. 

"Of course you can't ask her that question, Ken-san! Oh my, it seemed all of my lessons which I taught you before were useless." _So why don't you just leave?!_ thought Ken. Unfortunately, it seemed Brad didn't have any will to leave him. Ken was ready to die when he heard Bradley voice again.

"Well, now would you repeat all the lessons I taught you in the last three days? Lets start from how to eat salad properly," said Bradley with a smirk. AGAIN?! Ken couldn't do anything except did as Brad's will. The brunette remembered his first meeting with this man.

_-Flashback-_

"Young Master, your mother wants to meet you in the living room now. She said she needed to talk to you." Ken heard Shin's voice one day. The butler bowed to him politely. Ken stood up. He wondered why his mother called him. Most of the time, it was his mother who came into his room and talked to him. He made his own way to the living room and saw his mother talked with a stranger which Ken had never met before. He greeted his mother and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"So, what's up Mom?" asked Ken, pretended to be cheerfully.

"Ken, I want you to meet Mr. Bradley Crawford," answered Mrs. Hidaka and nodded to the stranger. Ken extended his hand and said 'Hidaka Ken' to the man he faced. Crawford stood up and shook Ken's hand.

"Bradley Crawford," said the man before sat down again.

"Ken this Mr. Crawford will be your teacher on your lesson of manners. He is professional in this problem. I believe Mr. Crawford will help you on renovating your behaviors," explained Mrs. Hidaka specifically. Ken's eyes widened before he nodded. He had thought of something like this before although he had never expected that this lesson would be taught by a man, and a very business-like one! The younger guy looked at his new 'teacher' and studied him better. Bradley wore black suits, black tie, black trousers and black shoes. This guy was tall and he wore glasses too. Ken figured he was about 27 years old or so.

"Well, then. I think you two better start your lessons now. You'll have a room to do it. Shin, please guide them into the library," Mrs. Hidaka broke the silence. Shin took a step forward, nodded and answered "Yes, Ma'am." The guys stood up and followed the butler while Mrs. Hidaka left the living room. They arrived at the room at last. Sometimes, Ken spent his time in the library, did his papers. The Hidaka's library was big, very big. It was bigger and more complete than the library in Ken's college. That was why Ken and Omi often did their papers in here. 

The butler left the two guys alone. They took the seats and Brad's voice broke the silence. 

"Ken-san, I heard your problems from your mother. You're being married off with another guy, which none of you have met each other before." Ken nodded and Brad continued.

"Honestly, I never had a student who had such a problem like this entire my life. This is the most unique and strange problems I ever faced. And for your information, this is the first time I have a gay student." Okay. This sentence is enough to made Ken's blood boil. 

"Shit! Why everybody think I'm gay? All right, let me tell you! I am not and won't be gay!! Honestly, I don't want to study manners, and I won't!! Now I want you to get out from my library! NOW!!"

"I think I start to understand why your mother asked me to teach you manners. According to these reports, you're a clumsy, unconfident person, have hot temperament and you have a 'wonderful' mouth, which sometimes you use it to say about ungrateful things." Ken saw Bradley held a piece of paper.

"What the hell are you talking about? What…reports?"

"Your mother gave me this." Bradley wove the paper in front of Ken's nose. The brunette tried to grab it but he failed due to Brad's reflex –which much more better than Ken's.   
  


"Whoops! You may not read this, Ken-san. This is my client's secret," said Crawford with a smirk. The hazel eyes widened in shock. 

"Well, I think we better start our lesson now."

"Didn't I tell you that I won't study them?"

"Actually, it's up to you, Ken-san. If you don't study manners with me, I doubt your Mother will allow you to have those soccer things."

Ken prayed secretly in his heart_, why I have to do this? Kami-sama, please forgive all of my sins. I promise I'll pray seven hours non-stop a day if You help me to get out from this… _

_-End of Flashback-_

******

Omi was doing his papers when he heard his cell phone vibrates. He quickly looked at the screen and saw Youji's name. He smiled slightly before he answered it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Omi? It's me, Youji."

"Ah, hello Youji-san. Is there anything I could help?"

"Actually I want to ask you for another dinner with me. Tonight at eight o'clock. How about at Canton Restaurant?"

"That Chinese Food one?"

"Yup."

"Sure, I think I'll love it."

"Well, until eight o'clock then."

"Bye," said Omi. He stood up and jumped several times before he got back to his papers. He didn't do it with Ken that time. The brunette said he had to study something he didn't want at all so he couldn't do it with him. Omi wondered what was it but he couldn't do anything at all. 

******

"Ken, are you ready honey? We don't want be late to meet your fiancé, do we?" Ken heard his mother spoke slowly at the back of the door. Ken huffed softly before looked at the mirror for the last time, to make sure he didn't miss anything. He wore his favorite dark green T-shirt, grey and green jacket, brown trousers, white socks, and of course his soccer shoes. He smiled slightly as he watched his own reflection. Okay, he was perfect right now. Somehow, he felt strange and nervous. Ken himself wondered why.

The Young Master remembered his dream last night. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately, he dreamed about the red-haired guy he met in the café a couple days ago. The guy spoke at him lovingly, and asked him about some kind of…date. They went to the museum. Can you believe that? A museum! Ken Hidaka walked with this adorable guy to a museum and that guy considerate it as a date?! Well, the red head seemed to enjoy their 'date' so Ken had not the heart to complain about it. After went to the museum, they continued their 'date' to lunch. This guy chose an expensive sushi restaurant. Then, they went to the library… Well, you could imagine what happened in the library, right? 

All right, back to the present. Being married off with someone you didn't know at all wasn't normal, was it? He took a deep-long breath before convincing himself that everything would be all right. The brunette left his room and made his own way towards the living room, where his parents were waiting for him. When he came in the room, he saw them sitting on the coach, with the head family's right arm circled his wife's shoulder lovingly. The Young Master raised an eyebrow. He didn't know his parents were this romantic.

"Hey, there sonny! Here you are at last! Well, let's go then!" greeted Youzen Hidaka cheerfully, and then stood up. His wife looked at her son carefully before said,

"Well, I guess you didn't look bad, Ken! In fact, you looked wonderful and amazing!" Ken grunted at his mother's words. He didn't believe his mother's words at all, especially after that 'just-all ready nine o'clock' accident. They got in the limousine -with Yuki at the driver seat- and went towards the Jade Crystal Dragon Restaurant, which was the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. On their way there, the only one who spoke were only Ken's parents, while himself was just sitting and hoped that the strange knot in his stomach would disappear soon. 

Anyway, they arrived at last and got out from the car. The waiters immediately approached them with their famous 'welcome smile'. The head of the family asked whether the Fujimiyas had come all ready or not. The manager of the restaurant nodded, said they had and guided them into the suite room. They booked it for this first meeting. Ken followed the manager unwillingly. Strange knot in stomach hadn't disappeared, and Ken felt it was getting worse. He took long-deep breath for the seventh time that night and came into the suite room. It was quiet nice in there. It seemed so white. The wall painted white. The door, floor, and even the ceiling were painted in white. Ken saw few pictures hang on the wall. There was a white large round table, and five white seats were placed around it. Ken wondered why there were only five seats there.

The hazel eyes looked around the room and their owner felt a huge shock when he saw another table placed in the corner. This one was smaller than the round table. It was square, and it had two seats. The brunette huffed before he heard his mother spoke.

"This is a great pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fujimiya." Ken approached to his mother. Honestly, he wanted to get out from the room as soon as possible, but Brad's word about act-politely-when-you-meet-your-would-be-mother-in-law echoed in his mind. Mrs. Fujimiya smiled at Mrs. Hidaka politely and looked at Ken then said,

"Ah, is this Ken Hidaka?" 

"Yes. This is my son, Mrs. Fujimiya," answered Youzen Hidaka cheerfully. 

"You looked absolutely adorable." Ken heard the head of Fujimiya's voice. He looked at the Fujimiyas and smiled.

"Yoroshiku Mr. and Mrs. Fujimiya."

"Well, this is our daughter, Aya Fujimiya," said Mrs. Fujimiya, nodded to a girl behind him. The girl took a step forward and smiled to Ken. She had a black long hair and pale white skin. _She's cute thought Ken secretly. __I wonder how her brother looks like._

"Now, where is your son, Makoto?" asked the head of Hidaka.

"He went to the bathroom a while ago. Perhaps he's nervous to meet his fiancé," answered Makoto. His words soon followed by laughter from everybody in the room even Ken who laughed with his most unwillingly tone. The Young Master of Hidaka sighed slowly. It was nice when you know that you're not the only one who nervous, wasn't it? He heard the door opened behind him. His back faced the door so he couldn't look who was come. 

"Nii-san!" Aya's voice suddenly heard. Ken froze at these words. _Okay, now it's time to meet him. Remember; don't be nervous._ He took a long deep breath for the last time before turned back. Ken felt his jaws dropped to the ground in a second later. _Is he my fiancé? Ohmygosh_

~~~~~~~~~

AN: Okay, let's take a look from Ran's side, before he met Ken that night.

Ran Fujimiya washed his hands again for the fifth time in the bathroom that night. He took at his own reflection in the mirror. He saw himself wore turtleneck shirts, leather jacket trousers, which all of them were colored in black, and his brand new shoes. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt strange…and some kind of nervous. Nervous? Ran Fujimiya, the coldest and the most genius guy in his college was nervous? He sighed slowly before made his own way to the suite room. It was eight o'clock and the Hidakas were supposed to arrive at seven thirty. 

On his way there, he remembered his dream last night. He talked to the adorable brunette he met in Pisa's café few days ago and he asked him to go for a date. He let the brunette to choose the place. And he decided to go to the stadium!! Ran couldn't do anything to avoid the brunette's wishes. He spent three hours in stadium with people around him were screaming, jumping and yelling with excitement, while himself was having a headache. After that, he and the brunette went to go for lunch. His date chose hamburger restaurant… Ran, who never ate hamburger before, asked for knife and fork to the waiter. But the brunette was laughing at him! Then, after had their lunch, the brunette wanted to go to the sports mall!! The red head guy had never gone to any sports mall all of his life! If he wanted to buy something, the sellers were the one who came to his residence, not he went to their stores. 

Okay, back to the present. He took a long-deep breath before he opened the door. He heard Aya's voice called him. He nodded and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hidaka. And behind them, he saw someone with brown hair. _Perhaps this guy is my fiancé...Well, don't be nervous, Ran. Everything will be all right._ He saw the guy turned around and his breath was stopped for a moment. _What a coincidence..._

AN: All right. I know I'm an evil when I decided to stop this chapter right now. Well, that's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading! *Big hugs for you* Please let me know what do you think about this chapter. I know this chapter is much more worse than the previous ones. But I'd like to know your honest comments, critics or anything you think about this story. Well, since the school is starting now, I think I won't upload next chapter soon. Please understand this...T_T I HATE SCHOOL!!! 


	5. Unrealized feelings

Disclaimer: Why does the world keep turning around while I can make them mine in the next millennia?

AN: I'm SO SORRYYYYY!!!! I know this chapter takes me a looong time to make but please forgive me...T_T I tried to finished this fic as soon as possible, but the school is really annoying! I hate them!! Anyway, thanks for the following people and sorry if this chapter is too short. I know I'm such a pain in neck. 

**Chahiya: **WOW!!! Thanks a lot for reviewed me!! I love you!! ^^

**Sky Rat: **I'm so sorry for not update soon! I really hate school! Hope you like this chapter! ^^

**Misura: **Thank you for your comments on Brad! Don't worry! He'll come up soon. But not in this chapter…I was really glad  to know you hate school too! Thank you!!!! ^0^

**olivia-yuymaxwell: **Don't worry! This one is not a cliff hanger. Err… I think it's not. Anyway, thanks for review! ^^

**MutaKu: **Am I crazy? Well, perhaps it's because The Weiss and Schawrz! They are so coool!!

**xXLil**** Yu JahXx: **Hope you like Omi and Youji in this chapter! I hope they're not OOC! Thanks for drop by! 

Decision at Christmas

Chapter five: Unrealized feelings

"Ken! Would you get up from your bed?! I've been waking you for two hours and you have not shown any sign for getting up!" yelled Mrs. Hidaka to her son. The guy groaned and buried his head on his lovely pillow, trying to get more sleep. He heard his mother sighed and leaved his room. He grinned happily. But suddenly, he felt something cold was poured onto his face. He cried the word 'holy shit' before getting up. He touched his face and saw his mother –which was smirking that time- was holding a vase. Few drops of water were dropped from its top. 

"Now, that was what you get for not obeying me," said the woman cheerfully. "Well, what are you waiting for, child? Get up and take a bath."

Ken growled and saw his mother walked out from his room. He lied down, curled up and tried to sleep before he felt his king-size bed was wet. Knowing he couldn't get sleep anymore, he had no choice but to do as his mother said. Slowly, he made his way towards the bathroom. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror and sighed. Just one word would be suitable for him: nauseated. His eyes were tired, his face was pale and his hair was mess. He couldn't sleep last night and when finally he could sleep, just two hours later his mother came in and woke him up.

Ken himself certainly knew why he couldn't sleep last night. His mind was full with the picture of his betrothed, Ran Fujimiya. Yes, they were betrothed last night. Actually, they were having no idea about that until their parents said it would be better if they were betrothed first. 'Since they needed to get know each other better', reasoned Mr. Hidaka. Ken watched in shock when he saw his father clapped his hands twice and two waiters came in. Both of them brought small box. The brunette saw his father handed one of the boxes to the red-head guy. The amethyst eyes showed no hesitation at all while he opened it and took out one silver ring. He grabbed Ken's hand and slipped the ring carefully. 

Both of their rest families watched in amazement. They didn't expect Ran would be so confident to handed Ken the ring. The other servant who brought the other box slowly approached the couple. Ken realized what he had to do at once. He took the box and opened it. There was another silver ring which precisely had the same form as the one he wore. He slipped it on the red head guy's ring finger. 

The brunette sighed deeply once more after he recalled his memories. He took a bath immediately and joined his parents in the breakfast room. In his way there, he glanced at the ring on his finger. He hated to admit it but the ring was really beautiful. His hazel brown eyes studied it better and stopped at once. The word 'I give my heart and soul to you' was carved in there. Ken really wanted to vomit in disguise when he read them. How dared his father do this to him? He sighed once again. Slowly, the brunette smiled. He never knew his father was this romantic before. He came into the breakfast room and was greeted by odd and daggers looking eyes from his father. The head family took a long deep breath before saying, "We need to talk to you, my son." 

Ken gulped and nodded slowly. There was a long silence between them. Ken wondered why his father need such so long time before he spoke. He didn't dare to look face to face with his father so he kept his head down and stared at the omelets in front of him with great interest. Surely, he missed the exchanged smirking between his parents. 

"Both of me and your mother are very dissatisfied with last night. We could not believe what was happened between you and your betrothed. You have disappointed us, my child. Even if you do not want to be betrothed with him, you should not do that!" said Mr. Hidaka. Ken just lowered his head in embarrassment. He felt really guilty that time. His parents gave him their trust and hope, but he failed them! He betrayed them! 

"How could you spend your first meeting with him like that? You really have displeased us. You spoke no word with him!! We're really ashamed, boy!"

Ken blinked several times. Had he heard the right words? Were his parents mad at him because he and Ran spent their dinner in silent? The brunette shook his head slowly. Sometimes, he could not understand his parents. Why they considered the silence as a catastrophe? 

"However, you must make certain that such a thing will not going to happen again. Now, it seems like you have to go. I am sure you have missed your lectures several hours, due to your late awaken."

The young master had no choice but to obey his father. He walked out from the room and get ready to go. He realized his father had spoken a little bit too courteous and cold to him. Ken considered it as the sign which showing his father was really angry. The Head Family always spoke politely to his son every time he got irritated. Usually, it did not last long but the brunette doubt that this time. He never saw his generally ridiculous daddy this annoyed. He sighed once more when he got in his car and drove. When he arrived at his university, he looked at his ring and kissed it.

On the other hand, the parents were discussing their next strategy. After talking for a while, at last they have reached their resolution. A little help from matchmaker would not be so bad, would it? 

********

While Ken was wondering about his own feeling, our dearest Ran was doing the same. But at least he did manage to wake punctually although he could not get well-sleep night too. When he woke, it was nearly the breakfast time. He realized he did not have time to go to his greenhouse so he made his way to meet the rest of his family. Just like the brunette, the red head received some daggers glances from his parents. Luckily, his sister was quiet neutral. She was reading a book and gave him a glance when he entered before back to her book.

It seemed that salt and pepper were much more interesting for Ran than looked at his parents. He poured them in his omelet as much as he could, not realize they were too many all ready. An uncomfortable silence passed between them and at last, the parents chose to begin the conversation. "Ran, I supposed you know why we are quite angry with you this morning." It was not a question but a statement from the head family. Ran just remained silent and continued to pour the salt and pepper to his omelet. His sister raised an eyebrow. It was really rare for anyone to see Ran acting like this. He always could control his emotion and hide them well. And saw him this strange, only mean one thing. He was really in problem.

"We really felt discomfort to discuss this, but we both know we must. You should not waste your time like last night. Your first meeting with him was really important and you throw it away like it was nothing. If you used the occasion well, I have no doubt both of you will be content by now. You are really a fool," said Mr. Fujimiya with an annoyed voice. He believed he had no need to explain the reason. He knew his son well, Ran was not a fool. He must be realized his parents felt irritated to him because he and his betrothed were speaking no word last night.

"Well I think we finished discuss this. I want you to make sure that the previous disaster will not happen anymore. Do you understand me? You may go now." The head family made his last words. Ran just can nodded once again before stood and took his leave. Although he felt it was unfair for him –because none of his parents gave him any chance to explain- there was nothing he could do. Unwilling to begin another argument, he left the breakfast room and get ready to go. If he did not go now, he would be late to take the classes. But before he left his residence, he looked at the ring on his finger and kissed it softly.

*********

After they came back from their university, Ran and Ken felt a hard regret. None of them could concentrate on what the professors tried to tell them, for their mind only focused on their previous meeting. But they were not regretting for not listening the lectures, they regret because they have wasted the only once occasion in their lives. They wondered when they could meet each other again. And not only that, they started to feel something different grew inside them every time they remembered each other. But none of them realized they were falling in love.

*********

"Youji Kudou. You are a sly devil, really. If there is anyone who can refuse your charm, that someone must be blind," said Youji to his own reflection that night. He was getting ready for the appointment with Omi. Their last meeting was great and they have agreed to meet again the next night. The tall guy studied into the mirror again. He wore really brand new clothes: A really tight jeans, simple but expensive T-shirt and a leather jacket. He felt himself was such perfection which no one can reject. After all, he did not spend nearly twelve years of his life to become an expert playboy for nothing. He knew too well what kind of performance he needed when he was going to approach a guy like Omi. 

"Well, well, well. You are perfect, Youji. You know that. Now for the final touch, all you need is cool manners. Everything is going to be all right. You can manage them. You always can. And that cute little guy will be yours soon. You never failed to have someone you want," once again he encouraged himself. He looked content for his own perfection. Several minutes again he would go to meet his new victim. Unfortunately, he never knew what kind of Omi he was facing that time. That playboy must be learned there was something named 'love', something which greater than just lust.

********

"Relax, relax Omi. This guy is just someone you meet recently. Nothing is special about him." Our little cute guy was really desperate at that time and he was trying to calming himself. Just like Youji, he was getting ready for his appointment also. But unlike the playboy, this innocent guy had a problem. He was started to feeling nervous and worry. Why he couldn't get that Youji guy from his mind? He looked at his own reflection. _You are ready. Now time to go_, thought Omi. After took a long-deep breath, he got in his car and drove it. Omi had not realized he was facing a very irresistible Youji that night. And just like the playboy, he must added a new vocabulary in his life: love.

********

Mrs. Hidaka chose to visit the Mrs. Fujimiya the next day. When she arrived at The Fujimiyas' residence, she was greeted by several servants who escorted her to the guest room. She founded Mrs. Fujimiya was there all ready. Both of them seemed really frustrated, concerning about their sons. They felt this engagement was really a hard job to be done. The fact that last night meeting did not go well like what they hoped before really worried them. When they finished talking about their worries, Mrs. Hidaka gave an idea.

"And because of that, I believe some matchmakers will help us to unsolve this problem. After all, we cannot do this alone due to our sons' behaviors last night," said Mrs. Hidaka softly.

"I agree. But the only problem is, do you have any matchmakers which can give us the perfect result? To be honest, I have none of them," replied Mrs. Fujimiya.

"Ah, yes of course. They are really perfect and can be trusted. Fortunately, Ken has known one of them. I think it will make the work easier."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Could you call them to be here immediately? I would love to meet them."

"Of course. I shall call them now." With that, Mrs. Hidaka stood and call for her match makers.

AN: Well, that is for this chapter!! What do you think about it? Can you guess who the match makers are? Is the plot walked too slowly? Do I forgiven now? Anyway, I would love to have your reviews, guys!! Reviews are giving me a lot of inspirations and perhaps they can help me to make the next chapter faster!! See you all next time! Thank you for reading!!!^^


	6. The First Mission

Disclaimer: Even the world turned to be rectangle, I don't own Weiss. 

AN: Dear wonderful readers, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! All right, that was my apologize to you guys, for not post this chapter soon. This time I was not only delayed by school activities but also because I am sick. Today, I don't go to school as usual, thanks to my fever. ^^ Huuray! One score for sickness! This chapter is dedicated to Mutaku, who was having birthday last week. 

Special thanks to:

**xXLil Yu JahXx: **You doubt it's Schwarz? Heheheh…

**Misura: **Do you really think it's so Youji? Actually, I'm not really sure if I know Youji well so I'm afraid that part is not satisfying for all of  Youji's fans. I'm glad you like it!

**Sky Rat: **They are not really talking in this chapter, Sky Rat. Sorry…

**yosh: **Don't worry!

**Jay Kamiya: **Nope, guess again!

**Chahiya: **Sorry to keep you waiting, my dear friend! Hope you like this chapter! ^^

**MutaKu**: Happy b-day to you…Happy b-day to you…This chapter is for you!

Decision at Christmas

Chapter six: The first mission 

"Ken Hidaka. Clumsy, cute, emotional, hot-tempered.... By the way Schuldich, what's the different between emotional and hot-tempered?" asked Nagi.

"Why the hell I care? Well, well, well. Aya Fujimiya. Pretty, cool, intelligent, responsible. Geez, are they really betrothed? Look how different they are!" answered the German guy. On the other hand, Nagi chose to ask someone who, perhaps, could answer his question. 

"Hey Farfie! What's the different between emotional and hot-tempered?" he repeated his query.                                                                                                   

"Huh? You asked me? Well....emotional means they can be hurt by any type of knives. While hot-tempered is they can be hurt by only one type of knives which are made in Swiss: VICTORINOX. Is that clear?" 

"Hmm...I guess I understand now. Thanks a lot."

"That is totally wrong, Farfarello. And Nagi, they are not important so shut your mouth and studied the data," stated Crawford, who chose to interfere. The Japanese guy gave him a pout, which was obviously being ignored by The American. A silence fell on the room. Not so long after that, the leader spoke.

"All right, guys. They are our new next target and if I might add, source of money. Both of Mrs. Hidaka and Fujimiya gave me this task to be done. And they will only receiving words: 'Mission accomplished and completely succeeds.' Is that clear?" Three heads nodded and Bradley continued,

"Now for the group, Nagi will come with Schuldich for Ran and Farfarello and I will work together for Ken," he pointed at The German and Japanese. "I don't care whatever you do to make them together and follow our words. Personally, I think our usual ways will not work at them, due to their strange behaviors. So, complain anyone?" 

"Nope. Perfect as usual, Bradley. By the way, when do we start?" commented Schuldich. 

"Today. You and Nagi will go to Ran's university. Force him to get Ken on his university. Let's go Farfarello," answered Crawford. The Irish man stood and followed Bradley with an insane grin carved on his face.

***********

Ran Fujimiya was in the university's library. He had plenty to do that day but the red head could not finish even a single one of them. His mind was flying to Kami-knows-where. _Stop this Ran! If you continue to think about him, just die!_ He slapped himself for the fourteenth time. He tried to concentrate on the paper in front of him and failed quickly. He decided to go home then. Perhaps some flowers in the green house could distract him. He was just about to stood when someone, well TWO someone, took seats both on his left and right side. 

"Hi there." A seductive voice was heard with a Germany accent on it.

Ran glanced up to see who spoke but the glance quickly turned up into a death glare. Who dared to disturb Ran anyway? No sane men would do that and due to Youji's insanity, the lanky-playboy was the only one who had the guts to tease Ran. Those amethyst eyes were obviously ignoring that German guy at once because they swiftly moved back to the paper. Ran stood and ready to leave that guy behind when he took a glance on his right side and saw another guy. This time was a seemed-normal Japanese guy. 

"Hello pretty." That sexy voice was heard again. This time, Ran looked at the source of that incredible voice. He saw a red-head German guy was smirking at him. He hated this guy immediately and chose to leave. He spun around and walked away. Right after his first step, he heard the Japanese guy spoke. "You will not go anywhere, Ran Fujimiya. Not until you listen what we are going to say." That voice was calm, yet stern. Ran counted to ten mentally before turned around to face that guy.

"May I inquire who are you, how do you know my name and what is your business with me?" he asked with his you'll-be-dead tone. 

"It's not important for you to know who we are, let alone how we know your name. Our business with you is simple. We want you to go to your betrothed's university and get him. After that, deliver him to his house. Simple, isn't it?" answered Japanese guy fluently. Ran raised an eyebrow at the word 'deliver'. The way this guy spoke made Ran thought they considered Ken nothing but a pizza, that usually being delivered from house to house.

"Do you think you can order me like that? If you do, I convince you that you are totally mistaken. Now if you will excuse me, I shall go. I have plenty of work to do." Ran gave himself congratulations for succeeded ignoring those annoying guys. Before he realized what was happening, he felt cold metal was pressed near his neck. He gulped, realized it was a blade.

"Well, well, well. You are indeed a stubborn, aren't you? Now do as we said or you will not be able to see the sun tomorrow." He heard the Germany spoke threateningly. Ran could do nothing but froze at his place and hissed, "I know Ken bring his own car with him, so what is the point to get him?"

"Because he's eager to see you and I know you feel the same to him," answered the Japanese. 

********

_Why does the sun go on shining? Why the sky still so blue? Why the birds still chirping? Why the winds still blowing? Why things seem precisely like yesterday even I can't meet you?_ Thought Ken that day. He was in the Physics class, obviously ignoring the teacher. He looked at the clock and cursed. _Shit! Still have three more hours to go?! I'll be insane if I stay like this!_

"Sensei, can I go out for a moment?" He asked his teacher, who looked surprised. After having permission, Ken walked out and sighed in relief when he was outside. He chose to go to toilet, washed his face. Perhaps it could make him feel better. He reached the toilet door and opened it. He washed his face and dried it with his handkerchief. The brunette was just about to turn around when he head a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Ken. Long time no see. Do you miss me?" spoke that voice.

"Crawford," Ken hissed in desperate. His manner lesson was over and definitely not going to be continued! He had enough for that! This bloody guy taught him nothing but useless things. And those things even didn't work when he met Ran! They are really worthless...

"Ah, I see you remember me. Glad to know it. By the way, aren't you suppose to be in your Physics class?" asked Crawford.

Ken spun and faced Crawford. Behind him, he saw a guy with silver hair, wore a patch over his eye. But he paid no attention to this new guy, for Crawford was staring at him and smirking. How Ken wanted to punch that American face! It was obviously annoying. He glared at his former teacher and said, "Yes. So could you move a little and let me back into my class? I shall appreciate you for that."

"It seems all of my lessons are not going unnoticed by you, my dear Ken. And I'm proud of that." Bradley's smirk grew wider, if that possible. Ken dropped his jaw. How could this guy think he still remembered those useless lessons? Hello? Which world do you live in Bradley Crawford?

"Get out from my line, you jerk!!" Ken lost his patience immediately. His shout made Bradley's eyes glimmering dangerously. He grabbed Ken by his collar and hissed, "You will be sorry if you dare to call me that again, Ken Hidaka. Never forget that."

Ken gulped. He never saw Crawford this angry before. Why he was so annoyed for being called a jerk? But they are not Ken's business. He discovered another Crawford's behavior: Bradley Crawford was not just the most annoying yet polite thing in the world, but also the most impatience. He got offense easily. After saying that, The American let go Ken's collar.

"Now, you are not going back to your Physics class. You're going to the gate and wait for Ran. He will come here to pick you and get you home. Tell someone to take care for your car. You have no need for it," ordered Crawford fluently.

"And who do you think you are _Brat_? Do you think you can order me like that? Well, perhaps you can once, but not this time. You do think the same, don't you?" asked Ken sarcastically. The pirate-seemed guy behind Crawford chuckled at the word 'Brat'. No one had the guts at calling Bradley Crawford like that, due to the consequences. Of course, who wanted to see the sun light tomorrow would not dare to say the forbidden word in front of the American. But Crawford could not kill Ken easily, could he? He was going to lose his source of money if he did.

"If you want to see those soccer things in your room again, you will do as I say," replied Crawford.

"Do as what you want! Who the hell care? I can buy them again!" shouted Ken furiously. Suddenly, Ken felt something hard was pressed to his neck. His eyes grew wider as he realized it was a very long blade. He glanced up to see who was holding the blade and saw the silver-haired guy. His blood froze when an insane grin decorated the man in front of him.   
  


"Be a nice boy, Ken. Do as what Bradley said. You will do it, whether you like it or not. Is that clear?" asked the man. Ken nodded, to afraid to answer. His voice seemed lost somewhere in space. Without saying another word, both the elder guys left the confused Ken behind.

********

The cell-phone in his pocket rang and he answered it right away, not even bothering to see who called him. "Bradley Crawford," he said.

"Yo."

"Schuldich. Everything's all right?"

"Yup. Some problems happened actually."

"What kind of problem?"

"He ignored me, Bradley! Can you imagine that? That was the first time someone ignored me when I seduced them!"

Crawford fought the urge to laugh at his German partner. "But you and Nagi managed, right?"

"Of course. Nothing can keep us from finishing our job. And what about you?"

"Perfect. Is Ran heading here right now?"

"Yes. He'll be right there within five minutes."

"Good. Meet me at office. We need to discuss further things."

"OK, boss."

******

"Get in." That was the only word Ran said to Ken when he saw his betrothed. Ken immediately obeyed. He got in that luxurious Porsche. His Ferrari was still remained in his university's parking lot. He left his Physics class –thanks to Bradley of course. The brunette took a better look at the red head besides him. Oh gosh, how he missed to see those obviously adorable amethyst eyes!  

_Why is he looking at me like that? This is unfair! I can't see him if he keeps staring at me!_ Thought Ran.

Again, no word was spoken between them. Nobody dared to speak. _If only this guy speaks!_ Thought both of them several times. They arrived at the Hidaka's residence at last. The Porsche arrived at the main building. Before he got out, Ken wanted to say thanks to Ran. So he turned to face his betrothed. But when the violet eyes staring back at him, his voice was lost at once. They stared at each other for a moment. Without even realizing what he was doing, Ran leaned closer and covered Ken's lips with his own.

AN: They kissed! They kissed! Hehehe, that is for you, **yosh**. And by the way, I tried to make this fic faster but I can't! Grrr, why does the school so annoying! If I were Ken, of course I prefer school than Bradley for the most annoying thing in the world. ^^ But if I didn't get your reviews for my fifth chapter guys, I'm sure this fic wouldn't be here this time. It would be stay in my word document as a half-finished fic. So, please review if you want to read next chapter sooner. Every time I read your reviews guys, I always feel like this: 'I want to finish this chapter! I can't make my wonderful readers wait!' See? *cough cough* and for your information –for anyone who wants to know- I think I need to sleep now if I want to get better sooner. Once again, review anyone?


	7. Coincidence or COINCIDENCE?

Disclaimer: Same like previous chapters...I'm getting tired of this shit.

AN: Gomenasai, gomenasai. gomenasai!!!! I know I have not updated this fic for...er... nearly two months? Oh my God! But please understand, I just have my final test two weeks ago. So I don't have the appropriate time for finishing this fic. What makes the things worse; I'll receive my study report from school the day after tomorrow and I don't think I'll have a good score....TT Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Oh, and thanks to my wonderful reviews, I'm sorry I've disappointing you for not updating this fic earlier, guys. Really, I'm sorry. I wish you could understand how much I hate school... I'm sorry I can't mention and payback your review like I always do, because it's already 3 AM and I just have two and a half hour to sleep. Once again, I'm sorry.

Special thanks to: **Bla**** Bla.** Thank you so much for your review!! You're the first time who has been saying such a 'warning' to me. I really appreciate it. Thanks to you, I feel so embarrassed and happy at the same time. I mean, it's just amazing to know that someone review your fic even it has been nearly two months since your last update, isn't it? Thank you!

The brunette and redhead kissed in Ran's Porsche for a moment. When they broke up, they stared at each other, and finally Ken muttered 'Thanks' before got out from that luxurious car. He ran to his bedroom, avoiding glances and whispers from the maids. When he got into his bedroom, he founded his Dad was there. Standing right in the middle, and did nothing. _He looks like an idiot..._ was the first thing came into Ken's mind.

"Hey, you're home kiddo!" greeted Mr. Hidaka cheerfully.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to working by now?" Ken asked as he sat on the nearby sofa.

"Well, that's true. But I want to get some times alone with my precious son. It's quite boring working in the office all day, after all."

"So?"

"What do you mean by 'so'? Aren't you happy with the fact that you're going to spend your useless time with your beloved Dad?" Mr. Hidaka pouted.

"Hai, hai. Now, what do you want to do?"

"No, what do YOU want to do?" The older guy replied.

"I wanna sleep."

"Don't you have anything you want except sleeping all day? Oh c'mon, Ken! If you're sleeping all day, you'll become a pig! No, and no soccer today." Mr. Hidaka added when he saw Ken's mouth opened.

"Hmh! Well then, let's go to Sports Mall! I want to buy soccer things."

"Sighed All right, you'll have them."

"Yay!" With that, Ken stormed out from his room while his Father followed him from behind. He nearly bumped Shin if his reflexes didn't stop him.

"Whoa, slow down, Young Master! Where are you going?" asked the butler.

"Sports Mall, Shin!" Ken grinned sheepishly. Shin looked up above Ken's head and saw his Master walked slowly, who smiled at him. He smiled back and bowed politely.

"Ken, get in the car first. I need to speak with you mother. Don't worry, it won't take long," Mr. Hidaka assured his son by kissed him on the forehead. The Young Master stormed out and when he saw his mother, 'Hi Mom!' was heard. Mr. Hidaka approached his wife, who shook her head seeing Ken's action.

"So, you succeeds?" asked the woman.

"Yeah. I hope it works this time. Crawford's prediction was right. Ken will choose Sports Mall to go."

"That boy always too easy to read. He's so naïve and innocent."

"Well, if I were you, I'll think about the word innocent twice. I really don't think he's too innocent. He got that damn mouth after all....See you tonight, dear." Mr. Hidaka kissed his wife's cheek before went to his car. Mrs. Hidaka smiled and shook her head once again before picked her phone. She dialed Crawford's number.

"Ah, Crawford. Ken went to Sports Mall with his father, just like what you thought before. And what's your next plan after this..."

On the other hand, Fujimiya Ran was having difficult times. After he kissed Ken in, he drove straight to his house. He left his car on the security's hand before walked calmly to his room. On his way there, he heard his father called him from the living room. Being politely as always, he came in and greeted his father.

"Good afternoon, Father. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" His father nodded in response.

"Yes, there is. You see, my golf sticks are getting rotten, so I decided to buy a new one," said Mr. Fujimiya. Ran twitched at hearing this. His father's golf sticks are brand-new! He just bought them three days ago and how could they are getting rotten? Whoa, his father really need a special lesson on how to lies to his children. But, being quiet as always, Ran chose to remain silent.

"And I want you to come with me into the Sport Mall."

"What?" Wait a minute. Something's going wrong here. His father asked him to go to Sport Mall?! _Hell no!_ He HATE crowds, and Malls were the last things Ran wanted to go.

"I want you to accompany me to the Sport Mall," repeated Mr. Fujimiya calmly.

"Why don't you ask Aya? She would love to go with you." He congratulated himself because founding undeniable fact. Aya LOVED crowds.

"Well, I asked her before but she said she needs to finish some papers."

"What about mother?"

"She will visit your going-to-be-mother-in-law's house."

"Why?" He couldn't help but curious because he had a bad, very bad feeling about this.

"How am I supposed to know? Are you going to accompany me or not?"

"Sighed All right, all right. I'll go with you."

"Great! Now get in the car, I need to speak with your mother," said Mr. Fujimiya. Ran nodded and headed to his father's car. When he saw his mother, he gave her a small kiss on cheek and muttered, 'Why Kami-sama? Why me?' thousand times. Mrs. Fujimiya smiled and told her husband.

"Rei told me Ken and Youzen are going to Sports Mall five minutes ago."

"Perfect. Now see you at dinner. Ran is going to be more furious if I make him waiting any longer."

And here they were, Ken Hidaka and his father, shopping at the Sports Mall. Well actually it was more liked Mr. Hidaka was dragged here and there by Ken. They bought T-Shirts, balls, shoes, posters, and many other soccer things. Every store in that mall was eager to make those two shopped in their store. They knew the brunette was a soccer-mania and named Japanese who didn't know who Mr. Hidaka and how rich he was.

"Dad! I want to buy this T-Shirt! It's cool, nee?"

"Ken, you bought eleven T-Shirts already!" said Mr. Hidaka desperately.

"But none of them is as cool as this! Besides, I don't have any Germany T-Shirt!" reasoned Ken. His father looked at him doubtingly.

"Oh c'mon, Dad! Pleaseeee...." pleaded Ken with his wide puppy-eyes.

"Sighed All right, all right! Get them!" Well, they hadn't met The Fujimiyas right? So they had to at that damn mall longer...

"Yay! Love you Dad!" Ken gave that T-shirt to the nearby shopkeeper. After paying all the bills –with the shopkeepers was grinning maniacally- they walked out from the store, gave those purchased items to their bodyguards, and walked to another shops.

"Ara? Isn't that Youzen?" Suddenly new voice joined them. They spun and saw who greeted them: Mr. Fujimiya and his son. Ken was obviously surprised to see Ran. And he was blushing furiously when their gazes met. _How cute..._thought Ran when he saw Ken blushing.

"Makoto! What a coincidence! Fancy meeting you here!" said Mr. Hidaka warmly.

"I'm glad to see you, Youzen. Well, do you want to discuss the problems in our group lately? This joining group has some troubles about the teamwork. I tried to contact you few hours ago but Rei told me you are not at home."

"Yes, I need to accompany my dearest son. He said he wants to buy some soccer things."

"Perfect. I need to buy some golf sticks too, but Ran can buy them for me."

"All right, then. Ken, why don't you buy your other soccer things with Ran?" asked Mr. Hidaka with an innocent smile. Ken really wanted to smack that smile from his father's face. How could his father do this?!

Okay, so Ken and Ran went shopping together, with Nagi and Schuldig behind them, spying. The matchmakers' job was to make those two betrothed talking. But that mission was quite unsuccessful, for nobody had spoken anything.

After some boring walking, Ran spotted a familiar figure. Guess who was that? Yep, Kudou Youji, the lanky-blonde.  Ran eyed his best friend carefully, trying to figure out who was the unlucky girl this time. Perhaps the previous girl from Pisa's café?

When they got near to the playboy, Ran realized that it was not girl this time, but a guy. An extremely bishounen-looking guy. Ran's infamous smirk appeared on his face. Well, well, well. He didn't know Youji was THAT kind of guy.

The same goes with Ken. The brunette recognized a bishounen figure, known as Tsukiyono Omi. Besides him, there was an extremely playboy-look guy. Ken frowned at this sight. His best friend was going to be deceived by an unknown playboy guy! Unfair!

The two betrothed approached the other couple. Ran was the one who spoke first.

"Yo, Youji. I see you bring your BOYfriend."

"Ran? What are you doing here? I didn't expect to meet you here, don't you hate crowds?" asked Youji with a surprise tone.

"Ken-kun? Wow, this is a pleasant surprise! I thought you still need to finish some papers for the next script, I didn't know you'll shop here."

"Well, actually, yes. Those damn papers haven't finished, but my Dad said he'll buy me some soccer things, so why not? It's just rare to spend your time with your usually busy Dad, isn't it?" answered Ken.

"Hey, Ran! Is this the guy you told me? The one you're betrothed to?" asked the playboy with a naughty smile. "Not bad, pretty cute actually," he continued.

"Shut up, Kudou," threatened Ran with his you'll be dead tone plus a death glare. Somehow, he didn't want anybody to go disrespect let alone flirt at Ken. Of course Kudou Youji was the first man categorized under Ran's new list: Dangerous guy for Ken.

Omi's genius brain suspected something. Why did this Ran guy defend Ken? Before he could think any further, the playboy had spoken again.

"Geez, you really don't have any sense of humor, do you Ran? It's just a joke, you know," muttered Kudou. Omi decided to interfere.

"Youji-kun, I think we better leave these two. They need some times alone," said Omi, trying to be as innocent as possible while at the same time Ken gave him some undeath-glares.

"Yeah, you're right, Omi. Let alone, we still have some business to take care of, right?" Youji winked and made our favorite bishounen blushing cutely.

"Okay, I think that one has succeeded. All we need now is finding that Crawford guy. But where can we find him?" said Omi while his eyes were searching for the certain American guy.

"Gosh, I don't know I'm such a talented actor, Omi." _What the hell are you talking about? Aren't you always acting so professionally if you want to seduce women?_ Youji's inner personality corrected himself immediately.

"Who said that? Even a five years old boy could do it better than you, baka playboy!" New voice joined their conversation. The blondes turned around and saw the Pirate guy and the American. Farfarello was busy licking his precious blades, while Crawford glared at them. To be precise, the glasses man was glaring at Kudou Youji.

"What do you mean by that? Can't you see I was acting so professionally?" asked Youji with pissed tone.

"You're supposed to make those two speaking, not leaving them alone like that without any conversation at all," said Crawford with his cool tone.

"But that was not my fault! Omi was the one who came with the idea to leave them, and not me!"

"Whoever faults was that, I'm really really disappointed. I would never ask for your help again."

"Even if you kiss my shoe and begging me for helping you, I would not do that, thank you very much," said Youji with a little bit of sarcasm.

"You need to learn how to use your tongue, smart ass." Farfarello leaned closer to Youji and pressed the blonde's neck with one of his special knives.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry all right? Now, we have more business to take care of, so if you would, please excuse us." Omi quickly interfere. The bishounen was a member of Greenpeace after all, and he always avoided fights every time he could. Let alone after saw a knife was being pressed near his beloved's neck. The blondes left immediately, saving their lives from the two biggest dangers in the world: Farfarello's insanity and Crawford's anger.

Ken glanced nervously at the redhead besides him. _Why does that Omi have to leave us in the first place anyway? Shit! What am I going to do with him? He is just an ice guy with nothing special except those drop dead gorgeous amethyst eyes and extremely sexy red hair, not mention his wonderful perfect body....What the hell I'm thinking?!! Oh Kami-sama, am I turning into gay? Hell no!!_ Ken's mind echoed strangely.

"Look..." Ran's voice broke the uncomfortable silence. Ken's eyes widened as large as saucer plate, obviously surprise by the red head's action. Well, actually the genius tried to make the air lighter, but somehow....he made it even worse.

_You can do this, Ran. You can do this! You have to tell him!_ Thought Ran desperately.

"Look, I just want to make this clear. Just like you, I'm really surprised and angry when I know I was betrothed with a GUY I never met before. And for your information, I'm not and wouldn't be a gay. I don't know what about you, but I'm trying to make my parents understand that I shall not marry a guy like you. Okay, I think that's all. Thank you very much and I really hope we shall not meet again. See you in hell." With that, Ran left without another word, leaving the utterly surprised and confused Ken behind.

Ken's world was breaking around him as he watched the departing back of Ran's. _What's this feeling? What's this pain in heart? Why am I feeling so sad? Isn't this what I've been trying to reach for? So that I won't marry him? But....I feel strange. Eh? Something wet is on my cheek. What's that? ...a...a tear?_

AN: Too sleepy for babbling. Anyway, please review. Thank...you...for...reading... yawn Zzzzzzz....


End file.
